Who will save you now?
by rachelskaikru
Summary: Clarke/Ontari One shot- What if Ontari got ahold of the AI and truly becomes commander? or, this idea came to me a little while ago and I think that Clarke and Ontari would be a cool couple... so here you go
She had failed. Clarke had promised to get the AI to Luna, but she somehow only managed to land herself back in Polis, chained to a wall, with Ontari standing in front of her.

Clarke had only been halfway to Arkadia when three warriors from the Azgedakru had ambushed her, blocking her from going any further. One of the larger warriors pulled her from her horse, roughly, and pressed a foot to her chest to hold her against the ground. The two other warriors began to search her bags and armor, finding what they were looking for behind one of her shoulder pads.

Clarke screamed for them to let her go, begging them not to take the last thing she had to remember Lexa by, but they hadn't come to negotiate with her. After tying her hands together, the men brought her back to Polis where she was chained to a wall for days before anyone came to speak with her.

Ontari wore a smug grin on her face when she entered the room, only adding to Clarke's anger. She sauntered over to where Clarke was chained and let out a relaxed sigh.

"I have to say, it was a good effort, Clarke." Ontari stated, still sporting an obnoxious smile. Clarke narrowed her eyes and tugged at the chains futilely.

"Where is it?" Clarke choked out, her voice hoarse from not speaking for a few days. Ontari placed a hand on the back of her neck, making tears come to Clarke's eyes.

"The spirit of the commander is within me." Ontari answered, stepping closer to Clarke. All the blonde wanted to do was cry, but she forced herself to keep her composure.

"Why am I here?" Clarke's voice cracked as she struggled to hold back the tears in her eyes. She kept eye contact with Ontari, wondering if having the AI meant that Lexa was inside her. The thought tugged at her heart, making it almost impossible to keep the tears from spilling over her face.

"My first decision as commander will be to kill you as a warning to the rest of your people." Ontari explained calmly. Clarke quickly got to her feet, ready to fight if the brunette tried to come at her. Her hands were cuffed together and attached to the wall, yet her feet were unchained, making it possible for her to kick Ontari if she needed to.

Clarke's breathing had significantly increased, adrenaline pumping through her veins as the grounder stepped closer and gripped her hand around the handle of her sword.

"You don't have to do this." Clarke managed to choke out, pulling at the chains, desperately hoping they would come undone. Ontari scoffed, shaking her head as if the blonde had just said the stupidest thing.

"Skaikru is the reason that three hundred of my people are dead," She seethed, gently tugging at the weapon on her belt. Clarke shook her head, vigorously.

"I had nothing to do with that. I was-" Clarke tried to say but was quickly cut off by the sound of a sword leaving its sheath and a cold piece of metal coming in contact with her neck.

"Nothing you say will stop me from fulfilling my decision." Ontari yelled, pressing the weapon hard against Clarke's neck. Clarke looked down at the silver, her heart beating faster than it ever had. She looked up at the incredibly close brunette, taking in her facial features. Blue eyes met brown, giving Clarke a chance to see that Ontari's eyes were almost identical to Lexa's, just darker. The similarity provoked a quiet whimper from Clarke's throat, suddenly making her feel connected to the brunette.

Ontari laughed at the sound she had elicited from Clarke. "Who will save you now, Clarke?" Ontari's hot breath fanned over the blonde's face, as she remembered how it once felt to have Lexa this close to her; to feel her warm breath against her cheeks.

"Please, just-" Clarke tried, only earning a short tug of the weapon on her neck, blood spilling out of the cut it made. Clarke gasped at the sudden pain.

"There will be no mercy for you. Your crimes will be punished by death." Ontari wore a sick smile on her face. Clarke found the harshness of the brunette's attitude to also be familiar. She found herself wondering if the "spirit of the commander" had made Ontari so similar to Lexa or if it was just Clarke trying to cope with her loss. Either way, the blonde couldn't help but feel an attraction to her, knowing that part of Lexa was now inside her.

"Any last words, Clarke kom Skaikru?" Ontari asked, releasing some of the pressure on the sword to allow Clarke to speak easily.

However, instead of speaking, Clarke took the moment of freedom to reach her hands up to Ontari's face and pull it towards her own, causing the sword to dig painfully into the new cut. Within seconds of Ontari speaking, Clarke closed the gap between the two of them, feeling their lips connect. She heard the sword clatter to the ground as the brunette tried to assess what was going on. Clarke closed her eyes, trying her best to imagine that it was Lexa's lips against hers. She attempted to deepen the kiss, pushing her tongue against Ontari's bottom lip. To her surprise, Ontari's mouth opened and the brunette kissed her back, only for a moment. The kiss had probably lasted a few seconds but to Clarke, it seemed to zip by, leaving her wishing for more.

Ontari roughly shoved Clarke off of her, staring disgustedly at the blonde. Clarke stood wide-eyed, emotions running wild in her head.

"How dare- why- what- I am," Ontari attempted to speak but found her mind unable to form a sentence. Clarke let a small smirk come to her face, feeling accomplished. Ontari retrieved her sword from the ground, walking towards Clarke with increasing speed. The metal was shoved against Clarke's neck again; the brunette's face close to hers. Their eyes met and they stared silently for many moments, neither of them moving. Ontari's eyes were narrow, her lips pursed, and her nostrils flared.

The brunette grounder seemed to be cracking and sure enough, she let out an audible groan before turning and rushing out of the room. The door slammed behind her and although Clarke knew she should be scared, all she could do was smirk happily. She wasn't sure if her irrational decision had worked, but she did know that just before Ontari turned to leave, she could see tears pooling in her dark brown eyes.

A/N: Hope you liked it! I could make this two chapters long, so let me know if you would want that. Leave me some favorites and reviews if you feel like it. Or don't. Whatever floats your boat.


End file.
